The invention relates to a stand to support and to collect fluid discharged or released by a medical or therapeutic device such as a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) machine, or a bi-level positive airway pressure (BiPAP) machine (thereafter collectively as CPAP machines). The CPAP machine is commonly employed to treat sleep apnea.
CPAP therapy provides a constant airflow which holds the airway open so that uninterrupted breathing is maintained during sleep. The CPAP machine consists of a flexible tube connecting a filtered air pump to a mask or other interface devices worn over the nose or mouth. The mask is worn at night or any time a user goes to sleep. The machine creates a constant-pressured forced airflow which pushes air through a user's airway passage at a pressure high enough to prevent apneas.
People are often discouraged from using CPAP machines due to discomfort and side effects, such as sneezing, nasal discharge and dryness, dryness in throat and mouth, sore tongue, and nosebleeds. Nasal or upper airway dryness is a side effect of unhumidified CPAP use and is a common reason people terminate an otherwise beneficial therapy. Heated humidification is found to improve both compliance and comfort. Manufacturers of CPAP machines often incorporate heaters and humidifiers to the CPAP machines to add heated vapor in the forced airflow to reduce dryness. However, the humidifiers can produce condensation in the tubing, which causes water to leak from the connection between the hose and the machine. Water may also leak from the reservoirs or chamber of the built-in humidifier in a CPAP machine. This can cause damage to furniture, flooring, or other items with which the water comes in contact. Additionally, since the machine is electrified and runs overnight, often by the side of the user's bed, water leakage may lead to electrocution, or cause the electrical wiring to short and create a fire hazard. Accordingly, the inventor sets out to develop a system that reduces or eliminates water leakage problems.
Doctors often recommend placing the CPAP machine at the same height as the top of the mattress on a bed stand rather than on the floor because air drawn from the floor or under the bed tends to be cooler, which creates discomfort to users. CPAP machine users may not have an appropriate height nightstand or other structure. This may be a particular problem when travelling. Accordingly, the inventor also sets out to develop a system that includes an adjustable and portable stand that allows a user to use the machine at a proper height, regardless of the available furniture or support structures.